sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Spoofer's Revenge
Lily: Now that TT is gone everyone is flocking to private servers... -.- Penny: Oh good gravy! Silly: Sequel time! Lily: I already know what you're making. Silly: You do? Lily: What else would you make a sequel to in this situation? Silly: Uh........................................................... A jet comes speeding through and crashes into The Awesome Webkinz Wiki knocking down shelves of Lily's Whale memorabilia. Silly: Yowzers! Lily: NOOOOO my Whale stuff! Chris steps off the plane as it self-destructs somehow reverting all the damage it did. Penny: Hey guys Chris is back! Silly: Hey! How was Minecraft? Chris: Well I wasn't really there that long, I found a place called Team Fortress 2. Lily: Team Fortress 2? Chris: Yeah it's like Team Fortress but it's new. Anyway I picked up a souvenir while I was in Minecraft. Chris dumps a perfectly square block of dirt on Silly's desk. Silly: Okay then. LET'S-A GO! Ugly Hair Man: My hair is ugly. Ugly Hair Man is looking into a mirror and crying. Awkward Iceman: You're weird. Ugly Hair Man: My hair isn't ugly! :D Awkward Iceman: You're still weird. Ugly Hair Man goes outside for no reason because he feels like it. Nosedive Kite Dude: Hey, Ugly Hair Man! Nosedive Kite Dude runs over to see Ugly Hair Man but suddenly stops. Ugly Hair Man: What? Nosedive Kite Dude: Wait for it... The ground opens up a few inches in front of Nosedive Kite Dude forming a canyon. Ugly Hair Man: Whoa, how did you dodge that? Nosedive Kite Dude: I have connections. Thanks Silly! Silly: No problem. Silly squashes Nosedive Kite Dude with his hand and disappears back into reality. Awkward Iceman: If you don't mind I'll be sitting this story out. Awkward Iceman starts to run away but Ugly Hair Man grabs him by his earring and throws him into the pit. Ugly Hair Man: You're not chickening out on this one! GERONIMO! Ugly Hair Man lands on Awkward Iceman and then Nosedive Kite Dude jumps on Ugly Hair Man. Spoofer: I'm back! MWAHAHAAA! Cake Monster: Hi I'm the new power source! Spoofer runs away dragging Cake Monster by an extension cord. Awkward Iceman: Hey I think he has a Number again!!111111 Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, and Nosedive Kite Dude chase Spoofer a lot. Spoofer: You can't catch me nah nah nah nah na- Nosedive Kite Dude eats Cake Monster. Cake Monster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Spoofer: Uh oh... Spoofer runs away into a cave with lots of traps that activate once he goes through them. Awkward Iceman: Well that is just fantastic. Nosedive Kite Dude throws some kite bombs that destroy all the traps except a bomb trap which explodes too. Silly: And the explosion was SO HUGE, everyone died. :3 Penny: That didn't help at all... Lily: Wow. And now back to what actually happened! Ugly Hair Man: C'mon let's go into the cave. HEY WHALE! Ugly Hair Man hugs Whale. Whale: NO YOU'LL RUIN MY COAT THING!!!11!111111 Whale freaks out and punches Ugly Hair Man into Spoofer's room. He screams and it's loud so the entire canyon collapses and buries Awkward Iceman, Nosedive Kite Dude, and Whale. Spoofer: Go away. Ugly Hair Man: No! Spoofer: Yes. Ugly Hair Man: No! Spoofer: Yes. Ugly Hair Man: No! Spoofer: Yes. Ugly Hair Man: No! Spoofer: Yes. Ugly Hair Man: Yes. Spoofer: No! Ugly Hair Man: HA HA I TRICKED YOU! Spoofer: Aw darn it. IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!! Ugly Hair Man used Number 17: Frozen Pretzel Toss! It's super effective! Spoofer fainted! Spoofer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!1111 Spoofer explodercatinates and drops Number 72: Paper Cuts. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: DARN IT UGLY HAIR MAN! You foiled my plan again! Ugly Hair Man: Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Has anyone ever told you that your voice sounds like a toddler who inhaled tons of helium, plugged his nose, and started talking? Ugly Hair Man: That's uh... an interesting way to put it. Awkward Iceman: I made pretzels! Whale: Hey gimme those. Whale grabs the pretzels and runs away. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: You may have won this time, but next time I'll... not lose! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAAHHAAHHAHAAAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *cough* Ow. My throat. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness brushes off his suit, and smashes through the ceiling and flies away. Awkward Iceman: OH NO THE CANYON IS CLOSING!!! Nosedive Kite Dude: Yeah I think I'll bail now. See ya! Nosedive Kite Dude and Awkward Iceman run away leaving Ugly Hair Man behind. Ugly Hair Man: WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! The canyon closes and smashes Ugly Hair Man. Awkward Iceman: Well... uh... that's err... I MADE MORE PRETZELS! Nosedive Kite Dude: Whoop whoop! THE END